del odio al amor
by magaslayer
Summary: asura secuestra a maka y le declara sus sentimientos, pero ella no lo ama. mas bien lo odia pero ¿ podrá ver a asura como algo mas? primer fanfic de asuraxmaka
1. por favor sálvame

como de costumbre, sali temprano en la mañana a comprar alimentos para hacer el desayuno para blair soul y yo. compre de todo para hacer el desayuno perfecto ¿porque? bueno porque hoy vendran los padres de soul a la casa.

cuando soul se entero de la noticia se queria ir del pais y un monton de cosas pero lo convenci para que afrontara las cosas como un hombre. ademas, me encanta la idea de conocer a los padres de soul. no sabia mucho de ellos ya que soul evitaba el tema. lo unico que se es que soul se habia escapado de casa a los 13 años y habia entrado al shibusen.

- soul ya llegue- dije, y al entrar me di cuenta de que soul no estaba, revise por todas partes y al llegar a la cocina vi una nota colgada en el refrigerador

"maka, sali a tomar un paseo con mi familia. llego pronto"

-mmm... ¿asique salio a tomar un paseo? entonces puedo empezar con el desayuno- dije tomando una olla, pero justo un par de manos tatuadas me agarraron en un abrazo apretado y todo se volvio negro.

-hu, ¿donde estoy?-

-hola maka-

¿ha? ¿donde estoy? ¿de donde viene esa voz? todo se ve oscuro. lo unico que recuerdo esque llegue a casa, y habia una nota en el refrigerador que decia que soul fue a dar un paseo con su familia, y despues cuando estaba a punto de empezar a preparar el desayuno un par de brazos me atraparon desde atras. un par de brazos tatuados con... 3 ojos. ojos de la locura.

-¿quien eres?-dije a punto de tener un ataque al corazon. ¿quien sera esta persona? ¿porque me rapto? pero la pregunta que mas me atormenta es ¿porque tiene 3 ojos tatuados, como los de la locura? ¿sera el kishin? espera. el kishin no tendria ningun interes en mi ¿no? soy solo una alumna mas del shibusen. aparte de mi alma grigori, simplemente soy otra estudiante ¿no? el kishin asura no tendria razon para secuestrarme ¿no? -¿de verdad quieres saber?- dijo la voz, que a mi parecer era la de un hombre.

-ba-basta de rodeos, dime quien eres y que quieres- dije tratando de no tartamudear, pero se me iso imposible ya que estaba realmente asustada.

rapidamente fui pocisionada con las manos atadas arriba de mi cabeza y mis pies amarrados juntos. ademas de todos esto un cuerpo se posiciono en mi estomago pero con sumo cuidado de no aplastarme.

-bien cariño, tu lo pediste- dijo el sujeto.

prendidas las luces pude ver al cuerpo ya identificado como..

-¿kishin a-asura?-dije. no cabia duda que era el. no nos habiamos visto muchas vecez, de hecho solo una, nuestro primer encuentro, pero nadie podria olvidar una cara como la de el. se me iso imposible no temblar de terror. ¿el kishin asura? pero ¿porque? ¿que quiere de mi?

-¿feliz de verme, cariño?- dijo el con una dulce sonrisa. ¿dulce? aqui hay algo raro. el kishin asura no deberia ser dulce.

-¿que quieres de mi?¿acaso quieres mi alma grigori? pues no la conseguiras, estoy casi segura de que soul se dio cuenta de mi desaparicion y empezaran a buscarme. mas pronto de lo que tu crees- dije yo por primera vez sin tartamudear.

el kishin ensancho su sonrisa mas y comenzo a reir suavemente.

-primero que todo, cariño- iso una pausa para ver si estaba prestando atencion. al ver que si continuo hablando.-yo no quiero comer tu alma, nunca lo haria ¿porque comer alma bella? lo que yo quiero es tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu amor. y segundo, ningun agente del shibusen podra encontrarnos. dalo por echo, estamos muy bien escondidos aqui en este castillo que e tomado para nosotros. es algo viejo pero lo e estado arreglando para tu llegada. esta fuera del alcanse del shibusen.

-¿Q-que estas H-hablando? ¿M-mi amor?- no me lo podia creer ¿el kishin quiere mi amor? pero ¿porque?

-lo que escuchaste amor. creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para entender lo que quize decir. yo te amo, y de ahora en adelante seras mia. te guste o no-

rapidamente el kishin comezo a dar pequeños besos por mi clavicula, de arriba y luego hacia abajo. mientras tanto sus manos comenzaron a recorer mi cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la cintura y despues fue bajando hasta...

-¡basta!- eso no detuvo que el siguiera mordiendo la piel de mi cuello tratando de sacar un gemido. tengo que parar esto. el es el kishin asura. esto esta mal. esto esta muy mal. tengo que aguantar hasta que soul y los demas vengan. porfavor que sepan donde estoy.

-tranquila maka. no puedes hacer nada para detenerme. ademas, los agentes del shibusen no pueden encontrarnos. ya te lo dije ¿no?- dijo el kishin sonriendo lujuriosamente.

soul... porfavor salvame.


	2. mostrándome débil frente al enemigo

Asura POV:

Si, por fin estoy con ella. No me importa que se resista o que grite un montón de amenazas de muerte. Estoy seguro de que pronto la encontrare bajo de mí, sonroja, sudada y gimiendo mi nombre en cada embestida. Ese es el futuro, pero realmente no me importa esperar por él. He esperado mucho tiempo y no me cuesta nada esperar un poco más para hacer mi sueño realidad. Sin embargo recuerdo que este no era mi deseo hace un par de años.

En ese entonces estaba recién liberado por una bruja rana y un extraño lobo que se hacía llamar "free", los cuales me daban miedo en verdad. ¿Nunca es tarde para matarlos no? me dije a mi mismo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en mi cara. Después de correr más o menos una media hora del shibusen, siento que un par de manos tiran de mis bufandas así abajo. Cuando bajo la mirada veo a una pequeña niña de unos 13 años de pelo rubio cenizo, con una falda a cuadros roja, una chaqueta que llegaba a la altura de las pantorrillas, dos coletas, también llevaba una guadaña color rojo y negro. y unos ojos verde olivo. Un verde olivo hermoso en verdad.

Pare de correr y baje hasta donde estaba la pequeña míster guadaña -¿y quién eres tú?- pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿porque estoy sonriendo? me pregunte a mí mismo. Me sentía tan bien a su lado. Como si el mundo se detuviera cuando estaba cerca de aquella mister guadaña. No me importaba sonreír, solo quería saber quién era ella.

-kishin asura, soy maka albarn mister de guadaña y he venido por tu alma- dijo calmadamente aunque claramente estaba temblando en el interior. Sus ojos eran una puerta abierta hasta su mente, corazón y alma.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, envié una onda de locura directo a su alma. Asunto acabado ¿no? pero al parecer esta niña es más resistente y rechazo mi onda de locura. ¿Alma grigori? esto se pone interesante.

-¿alma grigori, no?, pues no importa. De todas maneras puedo matarte. No eres nada.- sin más puse mis manos en su cuello. ¿Suave? ¿Todo su cuerpo será así de suave?

Con una cachetada mental, apreté su cuello lo suficiente como para que se sofocara. Pero...

-no me gusta esto. Me siento extraño, creo que lo llaman ¿culpa?- dije hablando más para mí que para ella. De todas maneras ella oyó y su cara se sorprendió por un segundo pero al siguiente sonrió. No una sonrisa de alegría, más bien una sonrisa irónica.

-¿tu? ¿Sentir culpa? eso es imposible. Un ser tan despreciable como tú no puede tener otro sentimiento que el miedo y la alegría de ver a la gente sufrir. eso es lo que eres. Un kishin, un demonio, un...- no la deje terminar ni una sola palabra más y apreté mi agarre en su cuello. ya tenía suficiente con eso. ¿Que se creía? yo estaba mostrando clemencia por una vez en la vida ¿y ella viene y la desperdicia así? algo debe andar mal dentro de ella.

-de verdad encuentro inútil hacerte la valiente siendo que te había mostrado clemencia. ¿Algo anda mal en ti? solo eso me explica tu comportamiento.- eso es lo que debía hacer. Dejar las cosas claras ¿no? yo soy el zorro y ella el venado ¿no? debo dejar claro quién manda aquí.

Solté mi agarre y ella cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ella, al recuperar el aire, me respondió...

-no se trata de hacerme la valiente o nada de eso. Se trata de no verse débil ante el oponente. se trata de valor, algo que tú no tienes y nunca tendrás. Puede que tú seas más fuerte que yo y no tenga oportunidad como dices, pero mientras tenga valor y fe. Esta batalla no ha terminado.- en cuanto termino, pude sentir las almas de los agentes del shibusen. Eso no es buena señal.

Me fui, pero eso no se había terminado. Pronto nos encontraremos, maka...

Paso un tiempo y en lo único que podía pensar era en maka. No podía pensar en nada mas, solo en ella.

-creo que mejor investigo más de maka ¿no? creo que así no pensare más en ella. si se quien es ya no pensare más en ella- dije, aunque tenía una duda ¿será que dejare de pensar en ella o pasara lo contrario?

Paso lo contrario.

Mientras más sabia de ella, más y más pensaba en ella. Pero cosas más extrañas pasaron. Cada vez que la veía en imágenes, sueños o a causa de la locura que tenía su arma (si, asura puede ver a maka o a cualquier otra persona con su locura. incluso puede manejar a la persona que lleva locura en su alma) me sentía muy contento. Cuando ella estaba feliz, yo me ponía feliz. Cuando ella estaba triste, yo me ponía triste. Siempre pensando en ella. Siempre.

ya basta, tenía que saber que pasaba conmigo ¿el dios kishin obsesionado con una niña normal? que tontería. Eso nunca pasaría ¿o sí?}

Tuve un sueño. En el sueño estaba yo y maka... desnudos en una cama, y yo estaba lamiendo sus pechos con furor mientras que ella gemía mi nombre. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era un sueño erótico. Había tenido muchos todas la noches. Con la misma persona.

Ya había descubierto que estaba enamorado de maka. Habían pasado ya 2 años desde el primer encuentro con maka y muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella. Tanto física como sicológicamente. Ella ahora tenía unos pechos copa c. ya nadie le podía llamar pecho plano nunca más. Además, su cuerpo había obtenido una forma perfecta. Tenía unos pechos que podía agarrar fácilmente con mi mano, una cintura pequeña, largas piernas, una bella piel blanca y suave, pelo más largo además de que no se hacia las coletas, y un rostro maduro. Ya tenía 15 años, y se le notaba. Ya no era la chica de 13 que había conocido hace 2 años atrás.

Pero sicológicamente. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pero había pasado algo terrible. Se había enamorado de su estúpida arma.

Fue fácil darse cuenta de aquello. Su forma de actuar cuando estaba con él. Todo en ella lo delataba. Pero lo que me ponía contento era que la estúpida arma no parecía estar interesado en ella. Lo malo de todo esto es que maka sufría por ello, y yo no podía soportarlo más. Me enfurecía.

Entonces me di cuenta de que era hora de un segundo encuentro. No nos habíamos visto en persona hace ya 2 años. Ella no debe estar al tanto de mis sentimientos pero no me importa. Se lo diré y la llevare a mí guarida conmigo, de hecho debería conseguirme una casa o aún mejor, un castillo. En yahoo dice que a las chicas les gustan los castillos. Solo debía encontrar uno y... matar a todo el que viva hay.

(Volviendo a asura y maka en el castillo)

-¡ENTIENDELO! Yo no te amo, y nunca te amare. Además eres un kishin, los kishin no sienten nada más que miedo y gozan hacer sufrir a las personas comiendo sus almas.-dijo ella. Qué tontería ¿que los kishin no sienten? eso es absurdo. Lo que pasa es que tenemos miedo a las emociones y es por eso que las evitamos a toda costa, pero cuando te enamoras no puedes evitarlo. Es algo que sucede sin que lo quieras.

Con una de mis bufandas mantuve su boca cerrada. Estaba amarrada de los pies y las manos pero la boca, se me escapo. La amo pero debería callarse de una vez. ¿Porque se resiste de todos modos? no puede hacer nada. Ni aunque grite todo el día me separara de mi objetivo. Solo hará que su garganta le duela.

-maka, los kishin si podemos sentir otras cosas además del miedo y el gozo por hacer sufrir a las personas. Ahora, si te quito la bufanda de la boca, ¿no me gritaras y podremos tener una conversación normal?- pregunte, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-bien, ahora que no estas gritando puedo seguir con mi negocio- dije mientras comencé a chupar la piel de su cuello de arriba Asia abajo. Hasta que llegue muy cerca de su boca. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando de repente...

- ¡NO!- maka grito. Bueno, creo que maka no se calla nunca. ¿Por qué se resiste tanto? Que se dé prisa y se enamore de mí.

Una sonrisa que hasta al mismísimo dios de la muerte le daría miedo, curso mis labios.

maka POV:

Esa sonrisa no me trae un buen presentimiento. ¿qué me hará?

Asura comenzó a acercarse a mi boca. Yo trate de mover mi cabeza a un lado, pero el la agarro fuertemente con sus manos de tal manera para que me quedara mirándolo. Se acercó mas hasta el punto de rozar sus labios con los míos. Eran fríos pero podía sentir que él estaba en llamas.

-¿Por qué gritas tanto? Mejor te hago callar.-dijo y con eso unió nuestros labios en un beso. Fue suave y lento al principio, como si tratara de demostrar todos sus sentimientos en el beso, pero como fue pasando el tiempo, se fue poniendo más y más salvaje y apasionado. Nos estaba faltando el aire asique asura rompió el beso.

Si hubiera podido, habría tocado mis labios. Fue mi primer beso, y lo peor es que fue robado por el kishin. Yo siempre quise que fuera soul pero él no está interesado en mí, pero nunca imagine que sería con el kishin asura.

-tu.. Has robado mi primer beso- dije con un deje de tristeza.

-lo sé, pero no es como si tu estúpida arma lo fuera a hacer algún día. El muy imbécil no está interesado en ti, y que yo sepa no tienes otro pretendiente.- dijo asura.

En ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Él tiene razón. Nadie me quiere o se interesa en mí de otra forma que no sea amistad. Siempre pensé que soul respondería a mis sentimientos algún día. Que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero un día lo vi besándose con Jacqueline en el pasillo de clases cuando todos los demás estaban en el salón. Eso fue como si una daga hubiera penetrado mi corazón, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, justo como ahora. Me iso dar cuenta que en realidad soul no me ama y nunca me va a amar.

y comencé a llorar. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y no lo pude contener más. estaba mostrándome débil frente al enemigo.

Bueno, creo que no tiene errores de ortografía así que estoy contenta. En todo caso, me gustaría subir un nuevo capítulo todas las semanas. Muchas gracias a los que me leen, pero si no es mucho pedir, por favor dejen comentarios en la caja de comentarios. Chaito.


	3. controlar mi lujuria

SOUL POV:

Estaba en camino para el apartamento. Había tenido una pésima visita de mi familia, ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque me escape de casa para estar lejos de ella, no lo contrario. Y lo peor de todo es que maka realmente estaba emocionada de ver a mis padres, impidiéndome irme del país. Todo comenzó esta mañana.

-¡SOUL! Voy a ir a comprar cosas para el desayuno ¿ok?, y espero que te levantes pronto, o de lo contrario…- dijo maka.

-hmp…-respondí yo. Eran las ¡7:00! ¡7:00 DE LA MAÑANA! ¿Quién se levanta a las 7:00 de la mañana un domingo? Era obvio que quería hacer todo perfecto para la visita de mis padres ¿y qué? Nunca iso nada especial para la visita de su padre. Aunque si mal no recuerdo, cuando vino su madre de visita arreglo toda la casa. Quizás es cosa de maka.

-bien soul, tratare de no demorarme mucho ¿ok? Apúrate en levantarte.- con eso dicho, maka salió por la puerta rápidamente y la cerró con fuerza, causando estruendo en la habitación.

Me levante minutos después, me metí a la ducha lentamente y después me vestí. Salí a ver televisión pero antes de que me sentara en el sillón, tocaron la puerta.

-mierda..-dije en voz baja. Mis padres se habían adelantado.

Fui a abrir la puerta lentamente, y cuando la abrí, mi madre me abrazo rápidamente estrujándome en sus bazos, todo esto antes de que pudiera saludar.

-¡hijo, hijo! ¡Estás tan grande! –dijo mi madre mientras me estrujaba más fuerte. Mi padre me veía con una mueca, creo que estaba tratando de sonreír.

-hijo, es bueno verte.-dijo mi padre, obviamente sin dejar de mostrar la mue.. Digo sonrisa. Seguramente mi madre le dijo que lo hiciera, porque no creo que haga algo así por voluntad propia.

Mi madre dejo de estrujarme, y los invite a pasar a la sala. Papa inspecciono todo lo que había en la sala, y mama estaba sentada en el sillón con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Fui a preparar algo de té y cuando llegue, mi padre comenzó a sacar unas hojas de su portafolio. Mama lo detuvo inmediatamente, y lo obligo a sentarse.

-hijo-comenzó mi madre.-creo que es hora de te digamos la verdadera razón de nuestra visita- dijo mi madre, seria, que me hizo dar cuenta de que era un asunto importante.

-sabes bien que tu perteneces a los Evans, por lo tanto queremos darte dinero para que puedas vivir como se te plazca sin tener que trabajar.-dijo mi padre.

-¿a qué te refieres? Yo no trabajo, simplemente cumplo misiones, por las cuales me dan dinero.-dije yo, algo molesto por la confesión que dio mi padre.

-lo que queremos decir- dijo mi madre- es que queremos que vivas cómodamente, puedes seguir yendo al shibusen, pero me gustaría que tuvieras mas dinero para que vivieras cómodamente- dijo mi madre.

-siempre y cuando no deshonres el apellido Evans.-dijo mi padre.

Sabía que ellos no iban a dejar de molestar hasta que aceptara el dinero que me estaban ofreciendo, además, podría comprar una moto nueva, cosas para la casa, cosas para mí y maka que nos hacen mucha falta. Además no tendríamos que tomar misiones extras para pagar las cuentas y otras cosas del apartamento. Podríamos descansar. Suena bien.

-acepto- dije.-pero no quiero que me juzguen, asique les diré. Hay una chica llamada maka, y bueno, yo vivo con ella y es mi mister y además..- estaba más que sonrojado. Casi les digo que estaba enamorado de maka, pero mi madre capto la indirecta.

-¿una chica?, ¿y qué pasa con ello?- pregunto mi madre.

-que compartiré el dinero con ella, porque es mi mister y porque, la amo- dije ya muy avergonzado.

Mi padre abrió mucho los ojos y después recupero la compostura.

-esta bien, no tienes ni que preguntarlo, pero tienes que presentárnosla- dijo mi padre, feliz de saber que su hijo menor se había enamorado.

-está bien, pero no hoy. Mañana a las 8 en nuestro apartamento. Y una cosa.- dije, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar.- ella no sabe que estoy enamorado de ella.-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-sí, pero planeo decírselo en algún momento. No se preocupen.- dije yo.

-está bien. Mañana a las 8.- dijo mi madre.

Nos despedimos, y me pasaron una tarjeta de crédito, en donde depositarían el dinero cada mes. Habían pasado 54 minutos desde que maka se fue. Mejor me apresuro y voy a comprar algún regalo para ella con la tarjeta. Dejare una nota, pero no quiero que se enoje por no conocer a mis padres y hablar apenas 10 minutos, porque habrían maka-chop de por medio, mejor dejo una nota en la que diga que salí a dar u paseo, con mi familia.

Escribí la nota y la pegue en el refrigerador. Me apresure a salir antes de que maka me viera, quería que fuera una sorpresa total.

MAKA POV:

¿Cómo llegue a esto? Estoy llorando, y en frente de asura, que es supuestamente el enemigo. Después de un rato, asura se acercó a mí y me abrazo, estrechándome en su pecho. Trate de salir, pero él era mucho, mucho más fuerte. Me rendí y comencé a sollozar, y cuando me calme, asura dijo.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué lloras por ese tipo? Digo. Tu eres mucho mejor que él, y él ni se fija en ti. Alguien así debería ser torturado por ser tan imbécil.-dijo el con una mirada de furia pura, que hasta al mismo shinigami le daría miedo.

-t-tu no entiendes-dije sollozando.- uno no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa. Es como lo que dices que te paso con migo, no es como si hubieras dicho que querías enamorarte y mágicamente sucedió. Es algo que pasa así nada más.- respondí yo, algo más calmada.

-supongo que tienes razón.-dijo asura.

-de cualquier modo ¿Qué te importa a ti? Tú me isiste llorar, no corresponde que me preguntes porque lloro por el.- dije, algo molesta.

-pero, no fue esa mi intención. Solo quería que dejaras de pensar en él. Él no te quiere.- respondió el.

-sí, sí y sí. Tienes razón. Él nunca me va a querer aunque pasen miles de años, pero eso no te da derecho a decírmelo de esa manera. ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentimientos?, como sea. Eres una kishin asique no puedo esperar mucho de ti.- dije yo.

-¡ESA NO ERA MI INTENCION!, además, ya te he dicho como mil veces que te amo. TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO. Y el amor es un sentimiento si no me equivoco.- dijo asura.

-¡COMO SEA!-dije yo.

Asura POV:

-¡COMO SEA!-dijo maka.

Es la niña más testaruda que e conocido. Le he repetido innumerables veces que la amo, pero sigue diciendo que soy un kishin, que los kishin no tienen sentimientos. ¿Qué acaso no escuchaba? LA AMO.

A-m-o, son 3 simples letras.

-bien, si quieres te voy a dejar a casa.-le dije.-pero no pienses que esto a terminado, te visitando muy a menudo, seré casi tu sombra. Y si veo que haces algo inapropiado con otra persona que no sea yo, matare a todos tus amigos y familia ¿me escuchaste? Asique no le digas a nadie de mi existencia y no te acerques a ese pedazo de mierda que llamas arma.-

Maka POV:

¿Me estaba dejando ir? De verdad no entiendo a este kishin, pero si me dio un poco de miedo cuando amenazo a mis amigos asique asentí con la cabeza y no dije palabra alguna. Después de unos segundos, asura me monto en su espalda. Grite un poco por la sorpresa, pero después me acomode. Asura salto desde una ventana de la habitación y comenzó a volar. Me dio un poco de vértigo, pero lo supe controlar. Después de unos segundos, asura empezó a descender y caímos en mi apartamento por la ventana.

-llegamos- dijo asura.

-pero, ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?- pregunte yo.

-porque estábamos más cerca de lo que tu creías. Para que veas lo rápido que puedo venir a visitarte.- respondió asura, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

No me di la molestia de responder a eso y camine a mi habitación seguida por asura. Me saque los zapatos y me recosté en mi cama. Asura se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a mí. No tenía fuerzas para decirle que se fuera asique simplemente me acosté dentro de mi cama. El reloj de mi velador decía 5:32 en grande. Había pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde estaba soul?

Esa pregunta se respondió sola cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse con estruendo. Rápidamente me levante de la cama y comencé a ponerme los zapatos. Asura no hizo más que mirar desde la cama. ¿Qué no se pensaba ir?, como sea, simplemente tengo que alejar a soul de mi habitación y mantenerlo ocupado.

Rápidamente salí y vi que soul estaba hasta el cuello de bolsas con todo tipo de cosas.

-¿soul? ¿Por qué compraste tantas cosas?-pregunte yo.

-bueno- comenzó el- mis padres vinieron a visitarme porque quieren darme dinero. Yo al principio quería decir que no, pero al pensarlo nos hace falta dinero. El apartamento no se paga solo. Además, así no tendremos que pedir misiones extras y podremos descansar.- finalizo soul.

-bueno, creo que es una buena idea pero ¿y tus padres?- pregunte yo

-mañana a las 8 vendrán a cenar. Ellos están muy emocionados de conocerte, maka.- dijo soul.

-¿de verdad?- dije algo sonrojada ¿los padres de soul quieren conocerme? Eso significa que soul les ha hablado de mí.

-si, por eso compre muchas cosas para ti y para la casa.- dijo soul algo sonrojado por la confesión.

-¿enserio? ¿Qué me compraste?- dije yo, muy entusiasmada.

-bueno, es una sorpresa. En todo caso ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto soul.

-mmm.. Bueno yo.. Yo estaba comprando unas cosas y me encontré con un viejo amigo y empezamos a conversar y se me paso la hora. – dije yo esperando a que me creyera.

-¿viejo amigo?- pregunto soul con una ceja alzada.

-sí, pero cuando volví tu no estabas y dejaste la nota de que fuiste a pasear con tus padres, asique pensé en tomar una siesta. Yo llegue ase mucho rato.- dije yo.

-supongo que me demore mucho. En fin, preparare el almuerzo, asique tu puedes seguir durmiendo si es que quieres.- dijo soul.

-ok- respondí yo. Mejor me voy a mi habitación para ver que está haciendo asura. Además que pudo haber escuchado nuestra conversación y quizás le dio celos. Todo se puede esperar de un kishin como él.

Entre en mi habitación y me encontré con algo tan adorable que me impresiono.

Asura estaba durmiendo en mi cama como un gatito. ¡QUE ADORABLE! Pero nunca, nunca voy a decírselo. Cuando camine a mi cama para despertarlo, asura me agarro el brazo y me tiro a la cama. Antes de que pudiera gritar por la impresión, una de sus bufandas me tapo la boca.

-shhh, no puedes hacer ruido o si no tu "arma" va a venir a ver qué pasa.-dijo asura con una sonrisa que me daba mala espina.

Ice un victo bueno con mi mano y asura soltó las bufandas que mantenían cerrada mi boca. Asura me capturo en un abrazo apretado y se acostó con migo en la cama. Trate de sacármelo de encima pero asura era tremendamente fuerte. Después de unos minutos de lucha sin significado, deje de luchar en vano y comencé a cerrar los ojos cuando…

-que te regalo- dijo asura.

-no lo sé, dijo que me lo va a dar mañana- respondí yo.

-¿y porque te sonrojaste cuando dijo que tenía algo para ti?- dijo asura, con furia obvia en sus ojos.

-porque, nunca pensé que soul se pudiera preocupar por mí tanto, como para hacerme un regalo.- dije yo, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-pero tú sabes que el solo te ve como su míster, solo una amiga. Él nunca se enamoraría de ti.-dijo asura.

-yo sé, pero aun así me pone feliz. – dije yo.

-¿y no te pone feliz que yo me preocupe por ti?- dijo asura con un súper ataque de celos.

-no, porque nunca lo has demostrado asura. Nos conocemos desde esta mañana y lo único que has hecho es acosarme sexualmente y hacerme llorar. Aunque fue sin intención, igual me isiste sentir mal, y si te preocuparas por mí no haría eso.- dije yo.

-pero yo si me preocupo por ti. Todo el tiempo. Cada vez que te veía triste, quería hacerte sonreír, pero yo no podía hacer nada porque soy el kishin asura.- dijo asura con tristeza en sus ojos.

Asura POV:

Ella me odia, pero ama a su arma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ama tanto a su arma si yo la amo hasta el infinito, y haría lo que sea por ella?.

-maka- comencé.- ¿tú me odias?-

Maka lo pensó un poco. Lo sabía. Ella me odia pero tiene miedo a mi reacción. Después de unos minutos maka respondido.

-yo no te odio, asura. Pero tampoco puedo decirlo con tanta facilidad, digo, te conozco desde esta mañana y lo único que haces es acosarme. No te conozco mucho, pero sí puedo decir que no te odio aun, asique no te angusties. Me preocupa.-

Rápidamente SORPRESA fue puesto en mi rostro. ¿Ella no me odia? Ósea que tengo oportunidad de conquistar su corazón. Pero dijo que le molestaba que la acosara sexualmente, asique tal vez debería calmar mis impulsos un poco. Pero lo malo es que cuando la veo, no me puedo controlar, ella es tan hermosa y la deseo desde hace tanto que lo único que quiero es hacerla mía una y otra y otra vez. Es un deseo que no me deja en paz, pero yo la amo y quiero que ella me ame también asique debo controlarme aunque sea un poco. No la hare mía ahora, esperare un poco más de tiempo para que se acostumbre a mi presencia. Solo me ha visto 2 veces, una de ellas fue en una batalla y la otra fue esta mañana. Tiene que acostumbrarse a mi presencia.

-eso me hace sentir feliz.- dije yo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto maka.

-el que no me odies.-dije yo.

-bueno, aun no te odio, pero si llegas a dañar a alguno de mis amigos o familia, nunca te lo perdonare.- dijo ella.

-pues entonces- dije parándome de la cama.-yo juro que nunca matare a tus amigos o familia, y maka, soy un hombre de palabra.- dije yo.

-pero eres un kishin- dijo maka, con miedo obvio a cómo iba a reaccionar.

-sí, pero aun así, soy de fiar. No romperé mi promesa, nunca matare a nadie de tus amigos o familia, Pero te lo advierto, si tu arma se llega a acercar más de lo debido a ti, va a pagar muy caro, y usted será castigada.- dijo asura con una rara combinación de celos y lujuria.

-ok, ¿puedo dormir ahora?- respondió maka, notablemente cansada por todo lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-claro amor.- dije yo, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza y sobando su espalda hasta que se sumió en un profundo sueño. Ella es tan hermosa cuando duerme, y cuando come, y cuando habla, y cuando se baña, y cuando hace cualquier cosa, es hermosa siempre.

Me va a costar mucho controlar mi lujuria.

.


	4. con ayuda de esto

Maka POV:

Me desperté por el llamado de soul, de seguro la cena-almuerzo esta lista. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos, asura estaba levantando mi camisa, que suerte que llevo sostén.

-¡HAAA! QUE.. humpp…-dije yo. Asura me callo al instante, pero seguro que soul escucho asique vendar inmediatamente. Espera ¡SOUL VENDRA INMEDIATAMENTE!.

-maka, ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto soul desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Asura, que estaba posicionado encima de mí, soltó mi boca para que pudiera responder a soul, pero no se quitó de encima.

-em, no soul, es solo que había una araña, pero ya la mate asique no hay problema, voy enseguida a comer, puedes empezar sin mi.- dije yo, algo nerviosa porque soul entrara y viera a asura encima de mí. Era una posición bastante vergonzosa.

-ok, apresúrate o se va a enfriar.- dijo soul. Cuando hoy pasos alejarse, pude concentrarme en sacarme a asura de encima.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dije yo, elevando el tono un poco, para que soul no escuchara.

-tranquila no hice nada mientras dormías, quiero que estés despierta para poder escuchar tus gemidos y poder ver tu cuerpo enrojecido bajo el mío. Además, no lo hare aun, quiero esperar un poco más para que te acostumbres a mi presencia.- finalizo asura.

Solo pude poner una mueca de desagrado y seguir luchando contra el cuerpo de asura que no me dejaba ir a comer con soul. Después de un rato, asura me dejo pararme de la cama. Me arregle la camisa y salí lentamente por la puerta. Cuando llegue al comedor, soul ya estaba comiendo la cena-almuerzo, y me senté a su lado para comenzar a comer el mío también.

-¿y qué tal la siesta?- pregunto soul.

-¿ah? Ah, bien, la necesitaba.- dije yo.

-qué bueno- dijo soul.

-¿y cómo te fue con tu familia?- dije yo.

-bueno, todo sigue igual que siempre. Para lo único que vinieron fue para darme dinero, nada más.- dijo soul.

-pero seguramente también vinieron porque te extrañaban.- dije yo, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-no creo, en fin, no quiero hablar más del tema, pasando a otra cosa, ¿quieres ver el regalo que te compre?- pregunto soul.

-claro, claro muéstrame.- dije yo, muy emocionada.

Soul saco una caja de color rojo, que venía con una rosa pegada en la parte de enfrente. Había una dedicatoria escrita en un pequeño pedazo de papel, la cual decía "para maka, con mucho cariño". La abrí con mucho cuidado, para no romper la caja. Era un hermoso vestido de color rojo. Llegaba hasta más abajo de los muslos y estaba decorada con varia rosas rojas hechas con tela. No tenía tirantes y era simplemente hermoso.

(url de la imagen: . )

-soul, es realmente hermoso, muchas gracias por el regalo.- dije yo, realmente feliz del hermoso regalo que me había hecho soul.

-emm, si, n-no hay de que.- dijo soul, muy sonrojado, pero se tapaba con el flequillo.

-voy a probármelo ¿sí? Vuelvo enseguida.- dije yo.

Fui a mi habitación, muy feliz por el hermoso regalo que soul me había hecho, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta, recordé que asura estaba en mi habitación, y posiblemente había escuchado o visto (a causa de la locura de soul) cuando soul me hizo el regalo. Ojala no se allá enojado. Rápidamente abrí la puerta, para encontrar la habitación vacía. En el escritorio había una nota de parte de asura que decía:

"**maka, tuve que irme ya que shinigami-sama podría percibir mi locura y encontrarme, asique te vendré a visitar pronto. No hagas nada que me enfade. Adiós amor."**

Al leer la nota, el alma me volvió al cuerpo. Si asura se había ido, significaba que asura no sabía del regalo y no se iba a poner celoso. Pero cuando me di cuenta que la hoja con la que escribió la nota, es de las páginas de m diario, mi instinto asesino salió a la luz.

(En casa de tsubaki y black star.)

-y así paso todo, soul me regalo este hermoso vestido y quiere que mañana a las 8, tengamos una cena con sus padres- dije yo, contándole a tsubaki y las demás toda la historia, omitiendo claro, la parte en donde un loco kishin enamorado me secuestra.

-¡maka! Estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo tsubaki, abrazándome con ternura.

-pero hay algo que no me calza.- dijo liz.-¿Quién es ese viejo amigo con el que te encontraste?-

-mm.. b-bueno, e-él es un a-amigo de la infancia- dije yo tartamudeando.

-¡mentira! ¡maka está mintiendo!-dijo Paty.

-jajaja, si maka está mintiendo.-dijo liz.

-¡no! ¡No estoy mintiendo!-dije yo.

-no no y no, estas mintiendo y no lo niegues ya que siempre tartamudeas cuando mientes.- dijo liz.

-ok, él es un sujeto que dice estar enamorado de mí, pero lo supe manejar y le dije que se fuera a saltar a un volcán activo.-dije yo, esperando a que liz me creyera.

-¿y su nombre?- pregunto liz.

-mmm… bueno él se llama. Él se llama matt.- dije yo rápidamente sin pensarlo.

-¿matt?- pregunto liz inquisitivamente.

-si- dije yo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, esperando que liz me creyera.

-¿y cómo es?- pregunto liz.

-bueno, él es alto, tiene el pelo y los ojos de color negro. Es muy guapo y musculoso, pero no tanto.- dije yo, algo sonrojada.

-bien, nos lo presentaras.-dijo liz, decidida.

-¿Qué?- dije yo.

-lo que oíste, y será ahora mismo.-dijo liz.

-pero son las 8- dijo tsubaki.

-¿y?- pregunto liz.

-pues ya es muy tarde y creo que sería grosero ir a su casa a esta hora.- respondió tsubaki.

-no me importa.-dijo liz.-quiero conocer a todos los posibles novios para maka, y ver cuál es la mejor opción. Maka es una chica muy linda, y debe estar con alguien de su nivel. Además ¿dices que te ama no?.-pregunto liz.

-s-si- respondí nerviosa.

-entonces, está casi todo listo.- dijo liz.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Llamare a black star para que nos acompañe, será nuestro protector.- dijo tsubaki.

-¿HA?-dije yo.

-¡vámonos!-dijeron liz, tsubaki y paty.

Si, la verdad es que lo de matt no era del todo mentira. Él era un chico que conocí una vez en una misión que tuve con soul. Estábamos recorriendo un bosque en donde se decía que habitaba un kishin. Ya era muy tarde, y comenzaba a sentirme realmente cansada. Seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con una casa abandonada

-¿será este el refugio del kishin?-pregunto soul.

-no lo sé.- dije yo.

Entre a la misteriosa casa. Por dentro estaba llena de telarañas y polvo, lo que le daba un aspecto de casa del terror. Mi percepción de almas percibió una alma de un kishin, en la parte de arriba de la casa. Subí rápidamente las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una habitacion, algo me golpeo el estómago, he izo que soltara a soul. Soul callo hacia el primer piso, y el extraño kishin me tomo con gran brutalidad de los brazos y me tiro contra la pared, una pared del segundo piso. Soul y yo estábamos separados. Tenía la esperanza de que soul despertara y se volviera a su forma humana, pero al parecer estaba inconsciente. Cuando estaba al borde del colapso, algo irrumpió en el cuarto. Ese alguien era matt, el cual, era un guarda bosques que había escuchado ruidos y había venido a ver que sucedía. Soul llego corriendo y le pedí que se transformara en arma. Obedeció.

Rápidamente me abalance al kishin, el cual se volvió hacia el techo, y luego me pego una patada voladora, la cual supe esquivar. Le corte el pie, aprovechando la patada anterior, y en eso el kishin cae al piso. Después de eso, aprovecho esto para cortarlo por la mitad. Después de un par de maldiciones de parte del kishin, su alma aparece debajo de su cuerpo. Soul se vuelve a su forma humana y coge el alma. Al tragarla exclama:

-delicioso, un momento, ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta soul, algo confundido.

-soy matt, el guardabosques de aquí. Escuche ruido y me dirigí a la casa.

-pues haces muy mal tu trabajo, como para no darte cuenta que un kishin lleva viviendo aquí hace más de 2 semanas.- dijo soul, con su típica pose cool

-no es necesario que le reclames, soul. Dije yo.

-no es necesario que me defienda, hermosura.-dijo el chico, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

-esta bien, estoy harta, vámonos de aquí soul.-dije yo, algo frustrada por defender a un total pervertido

.sera todo un placer.-dijo soul.

Salimos por la ventana a una velocidad increíble, antes de que matt pudiera detenernos.

Pasaron los días, y matt, por alguna razón, consiguió mi dirección, mi e-mail y mi teléfono celular. No dejaba de acosarme, hasta que le deje las cosas bien claras y le dije que no quería nada con él. Por suerte nunca me visito a mi hogar, solo me llamaba y me enviaba mensajes por la computadora. Esto paso aproximadamente hace un mes, antes de que conociera a un segundo acosador.

(Casa de tsubaki)

-¡NO!-dije yo.

-¿Por qué no?- dijeron las 3 a unísono.

-porque es muy tarde, no quiero, y además, ¡NO LES INCUMBE!- dije yo.

-¿al menos una foto?-dijo liz.

-está bien.- dije yo, entregándole una foto. la única foto que tenia de él.

-¡ES GUAPISIMO!-dijo liz.

-de verdad que es muy lindo, maka- dijo tsubaki.

-maka,maka, se está poniendo roja- dijo Paty, riéndose.

-como sea.- dije yo.-que no se hable más del asunto.-

-ok- dijeron las 3.

Cuando llegue a casa ya era muy tarde, más o menos las 11 de la noche.

-¿en dónde estabas?- pregunto soul, que me estaba esperando en el sillón, se veía realmente preocupado.

-estaba en casa de tsubaki, ya te dije. No te preocupes, que me vino a dejar black star y las demás.- dije yo, en un tono tranquilizador.

-está bien, ya vete a dormir, que es tarde.- dijo soul.

-si mama- dije yo, burlándome. ¿Por qué soul abecés es tan preocupado?

-como sea.- dijo soul, yendo a su habitación.

-buenas noches- dije yo.

-buenas noches-dijo soul.

Me fui a lavar los dientes y después me puse el pijama. Me acosté el mi cama, y cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, alguien se posiciono enzima mío.

-¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?- dije yo, sabiendo quien era.

-no, tenemos algo importante de que hablar.-dijo asura, con tono serio.

-¿Qué cosa?-dije yo.

-es sobre ese tipo llamado matt. ¿le quieres al igual que tu arma?- pregunto el, bastante enojado.

-no, solo amo a soul.-dije yo.

-entonces ¿no tengo que preocuparme de el? Y no me mientas, porque si lo haces no respondo de mi.- dijo asura.

-para nada, ya me encargue de él, además que no me gusta.-dije yo.

Algo más tranquilo con la respuesta, asura comenzó a dar delicados besos en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Después se acostó en mi cama, y me dio un abrazo posesivo, acorralándome entre sus brazos y su pecho.

-qué bueno- susurro asura.-porque si no, hubiera tenido que castigarte por no decirme antes.-

-¿castigarme?- pregunte yo.

-pero no de la forma que tú crees.- dijo asura

-pervertido.-dije yo, antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

Asura POV:

Qué bueno que no ama a ese tipo. No se cómo no me di cuenta antes. Debe ser porque solo se vieron una vez, y el solo la acosaba por internet.

-créeme cuando te digo, que si llego a saber que miras a otro, sea tu arma o no, lo torturare hasta la muerte y… te castigare.-dijo asura, hablándole a una, ya dormida, maka.

-pero, no importa. Al final, yo conseguiré lo que quiero.-dijo asura, con una perversa sonrisa.

De su bolsillo derecho, saco un extraño artefacto. Era un collar, a decir verdad, y tenía la forma de un ojo, de un ojo como los de asura.

-con ayuda de esto.-

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen un comentario. Chao…


	5. Esa bruja me debe su alma

Es un capitulo extremadamente largo.

Gracias a "prepárame la cena" la cual me ayudo a inspirarme. La recomiendo totalmente para leer este fic. Calle 13 – prepárame la cena. De hecho, recomiendo el grupo, ya que es uno de mis favoritos y de verdad amas las letras al momento de escucharlas. Recomendable al cien por ciento (no se hacer el signo por ciento )

Sin más… ¡lean!

_Asura POV:

Si bien, es un collar muy antiguo el cual no era valorado, es muy poderoso. Estaba caminando por los alrededores de mis ruinas, y una extraña mujer, que estaba vestida con harapos me lo ofreció.

-disculpe señor, ¿no le gustaría tener felicidad eterna?- pregunta la vieja.

-a quien no.-respondí yo, sin mucho interés.

-me refiero a algo, algo que ama con todo su ser y que no puede tener por razones x. eso lo puede conseguir, con mi ayuda.- dijo.

-sea especifica ¿quiere?, no soy adivino, pero por su pinta se ve que usted si.- dije yo, sarcásticamente.

-no señor. No soy adivina, aunque me gustaría serlo.-

-vaya al grano-

-Bien, pues tengo lo que usted necesita para…-

-¡DIGALO DE UNA VEZ!-

-¡TENGO UN COLLAR, EL CUAL HARA QUE LA MUJER QUE AMA, CORRESPONDA A SUS SENTIMIENTOS!-

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunte yo, sorprendido.

-¡DIJE, QUE TENGO UN COLLAR QUE HARA QUE LA MUJER QUE AMA, CORRESPONDA A SUS SENTIMIENTOS!- repitió ella.

-¡ESO NO!- dije yo, sin mucha paciencia. Después de unos segundos, recobre la compostura y pregunte. -¿Qué es este collar? Explíquese.

-pues, es un collar antiguo. Brujas de todos lados se juntaron en death city, y crearon este collar. Ellas querían controlar a lord death con esto, y que de esa manera él les entregara el poder. Una idea muy buen, pensaban ellas, pero tenía una falla. El collar no controlaba los pensamientos, tampoco los sentimientos. Solo lo físico. Al tratar de que lord death se lo pusiera, él se dio cuenta y las mato a casi todas. Una gran masacre. Las demás brujas han cuidado este collar de generación en generación, hasta que algún día surja la oportunidad de usarlo en algo de mayor importancia. Y si usted quisiera, se lo podría poner a su amada.- dijo la señora.

-déjese de tonterías, anciana. Soy el dios demonio kishin de la locura. Muestre el collar de una vez ¿quiere?.- dije yo.

La anciana saco de su bolso un collar en forma de ojo. Un ojo pero de los míos. Era de plata, con detalles en oro. En medio, tenía una piedra, que parecía ser un rubí. Se notaba cierta edad en aquella joya, pero no parecía tener magia alguna, además, ¿Por qué mierda tiene la forma de uno de mis ojos? esta vieja me quiere estafar.

-vallase antes que la mate.- murmure, tratando de calmarme por tal insolencia.

-¿no quiere ser correspondido?- pregunto ella.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!, pero este collar no tiene nada de magia.- dije yo.

-se lo puedo probar.- sin dejarme ni responder, con una de sus manos saco un contrato de la nada, y salió algo de humo. Esta señora es una bruja después de todo…

-un contrato. Le daré el collar, a cambio de que me ayude con una venganza. Si el collar no llegara a serle util, usted puede quedarse con mi alma, y déjeme decirle, que es muy poderosa.- dijo ella.

Lo pensé un poco, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Quiero a maka más que a mi vida. La deseo tanto que me parece inhumano. La amo con todo mí ser, y saca lo mejor y lo peor de mí. Es la que le da luz a mi vida. Por ella es que sigo en este mundo sin brillo. Que cursi soy. En fin, tome el contrato, y lo firme. Después ella procedió a firmar. Era un contrato, pero de sangre. De estos no se escapa tan fácilmente. Me paso el collar y lo guarde en uno de mis bolsillos. Este collar tiene que estar muy bien guardado si es que llegara a ser mágico, y si llegara a ser una farsa, por lo menos me quedare con su alma, que se ve realmente poderosa.

-y bien, ¿Cuál sería tu venganza?- dije con una media sonrisa.

Ahora maka duerme plácidamente, y no se imagina que en cualquier momento, pueda poner este collar en su delicado cuello, y ella me amara de igual forma que yo. Aunque la vieja me advirtió, que este collar, solo hace que la persona se enamore mientras lo porta, y además, en el fondo del corazón del portador, sabe que es una farsa. En el fondo, es solo físico el amor, por dentro no siente lo mismo. Al menos podría tener eso de maka.

Me levante de su cama, y me fui a mi casa. Tengo mucho en que pensar. ¿Lo uso o no lo uso?, es algo que me pregunto.

Maka POV:

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol me molestaron en la cara. Me di cuenta de que estaba sola, no estaba asura. A lo mejor se fue a su casa en quién sabe dónde. Mejor para mí. Salí de mi cama, muy a mi pesar, y me fui corriendo a la ducha. Después de salir de ahí, me fui a vestir. Simplemente me puse un top de color verde claro. Unos jeans color azul cielo, y enzima de mi top, traía puesto un pequeño suéter de color verde olivo, que combinaba con mis ojos. Llevaba sandalias verdes y mi pelo estaba tomado en una cola de caballo. Salí al comedor para desayunar, y vi a soul ver my Little pony. Esperen, ¿¡ESTA VIENDO MY LITTLE PONY!?

-soul, ¿tienes algo que decirme?- pregunte, indicando a la tele.

-no, y deja de molestar.- dijo el, muy concentrado en el programa.

-¿¡te gusta my Little pony!?- Pregunte yo.

-sí, es bueno. Ahora sal de aquí y ve a preparar desayuno. Además, este es mi capitulo favorito, asi que no me molestes, porque rainbow dash está a punto de hablar.- dijo soul, molesto.

Yo simplemente tuve que contenerme a reírme. ¿my Little pony? ¿no era que soul era muy "cool" para esas cosas?. Después de aquella escena tan extraña, fui a preparar el desayuno. Hice huevos fritos, tostadas y algo de jugo natural de naranja. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a soul, la puerta de la casa se derrumbó, dejando pasar a un black star más hiperactivo de lo normal.

-¡SIMPLES MORTALES!, ¿ya empezó my Little pony?-pregunto black star.

-está casi a la mitad. ¡Ven apúrate, que aún están en comerciales, y aún quedan 10 minutos de capitulo.- dijo soul, asiéndose a un lado en el sillón, para dejarle espacio a black star.

Les lleve el desayuno al sillón, porque ni con mil maka-chops, los saco de ahí. Después de comer mi desayuno, me lave los dientes y le dije a soul que iba a salir con las chicas. Él se limitó a asentir, y seguir viendo el programa. ¿Por qué tanta fascinación por simples ponys?

Baje por las escaleras del departamento hasta llegar al último piso, ir a la entrada y salir. Hay me esperaban las hermanas liz y Patty. Liz pronto estaría de cumpleaños, cumpliría 17 años y quería hacer una súper mega fiesta en la mansión de kid, para poder celebrarlo "como es debido" según ella. Iríamos a comprar vestidos para la ocasión, ya que sería en 3 días más. Liz había querido ir antes, pero estuvo muy ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta. No había conseguido vestido ni pareja, aunque parejas no le faltaban. Liz era un de las chicas más guapas del shibusen. Todos la adoraban. Y Patty no se quedaba atrás. Todos los chicos amaban su carácter infantil y sus enormes pechos, que eran del mismo tamaño que los de Blair. Ahora que lo pienso, tsubaki también causa mucho revuelo entre los chicos. Muchos la han invitado a salir, ya que es bella y muy tierna. Es como el prototipo de mujer perfecta. Pero, ella está enamorada de black star. Yo y chrona somos las únicas que no tenemos atractivo. Yo suelo a atraer a sicópatas, si mal no me equivoco. Asura es el único que me ha mirado, amado, deseado y muchas más palabras con "ado".

Tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que liz y patty me habían arrastrado casi todo el camino al centro comercial. Estábamos en la entrada, y cuando entramos, liz no pudo evitar entrar en todas las tiendas, alegando que había un supuesto "vestido" que le había interesado. Pasamos por cada tienda del centro comercial, y liz ya había elegido su vestido perfecto, el cual era rosa pastel, con tirantes, y viajaba hasta abajo. Tenía una pequeña flor en el lado derecho, de color amarilla. Era como un vestido típico de una diva en graduación, pero yo no le diría eso a liz. Aprecio mi vida. Patty también había elegido uno, que tenía jirafas por todas partes. Yo usaría el que me dio soul. Es perfecto tal cual es. Hermoso y regalado por el hombre que amo. Además que me queda muy bien y combina con los ojos de soul.

"y con los de asura"

Mierda, estoy pensando estupideces de nuevo. Debo parar de pensar en eso. Asura es simplemente un extraño kishin enamorado, y pronto saldrá de mi vida.

"¿de verdad lo quieres fuera de tu vida?"

Odio mi cabeza. Hasta ella está contra mí.

-maka, voy a comprar unos zapatos que combinen con el vestido. ¿Podrías ir al patio de comidas a aparcar una mesa?- pregunto liz.

-claro.- dije yo.

Camine por el centro comercial un rato. Es liz de quien estamos hablando. Se demorara mucho en encontrar un par de zapatos que cumplan con sus expectativas de diva. Seguí caminando hasta que lo vi. Asura viendo por fuera de la vitrina, unos vestidos. ¿Qué hago? Salgo corriendo de aquí antes que me vea, o lo ¿saludo?. ¿Qué es esto?, mejor me voy.

"demasiado tarde"

-querida, ¿de compras?- pregunto el, poniendo su cabeza enzima de mi cuello. No me pregunten como llego tan rápido.

"o será que llevas mucho tiempo pensando"

-pues sí. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Encontraste tu vestido ideal?- pregunte yo, señalando la vitrina de al frente, donde hace un tiempo había estado mirando asura.

-pues no es para mí. Es para una pequeña mister guadaña. El problema es que no encuentro nada, con la suficiente grandeza y hermosura, como para que merezca ser usado por ella. Serás la envidia de muchas en esa fiesta, imagínate con el vestido perfecto.- dijo asura.

-pues debería dejar de buscar. Ya tengo vestido.- dije yo, retadora.

-¿así?, ¿Cuándo lo consiguió?- pregunto asura.

-de por ahí, ahora si me disculpas.- dije yo, corriéndolo del camino, pero pronto el me tomo de la mano, me dio vuelta y me beso. Trate de separarme de él, pero era en vano. Él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. Después de unos segundos me soltó. Rece porque nadie viera eso.

-¿q-que haces?- pregunte yo, nerviosa.

-¿no es obvio?- pregunto el, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿¡pero porque ahora!? ¿¡Que acaso eres ciego que no vez que hay mucha gente!? Tonto, tonto, tonto.- dije yo, furiosa y buscando un libro para mi famoso maka-chop.

-tus amigas están en las tiendas del piso de arriba, así que no te preocupes. Además de ellas, nadie te conoce.- dijo él. Bueno, tenía su punto. Liz debe estar en cada tienda que se le aparezca, y Patty debe de estar en alguna tienda de juguetes, buscando jirafas, o con su hermana.

-¿sabes que cualquier agente del shibusen podría encontrarte? Estas en extremo peligro, ya que tu locura se siente más, al pasar la barrera de death city. Será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo.- anime yo, ya que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse, muy lejos y no regresar nunca jamás. Todo lo que trae es problemas a mi vida, y además, liz, Patty y muchas personas que me conocen de vista están aquí. Podrían decirle a soul, o peor, decirle a algún agente del shibusen.

-¿te preocupas por mí?, ¡qué cambio de actitud, maka!- dijo el, abrazándome fuertemente.

-¡no!- dije yo, tratando de alejarme de él. Obviamente no pude, y simplemente me rendí.- solo vete ¿quieres?, de verdad me traes muchos problemas.-

-¿te traigo problemas?, la única que se hace problemas eres tú misma. Te ofrezco mi amor, mi todo, algo que nunca eh dado ni sentido, y tú lo desprecias de tal manera que abecés pienso que la mala en esta historia eres tu.- dijo asura. En sus ojos se podía ver tristeza pura.

-pues, lo siento ¿si?, pero es difícil tratar con alguien que intenta violarme cada 2 segundos.- dije yo.

-¡NO SERIA VIOLACION, SI DEJARAS DE NEGARTE!- grito asura, tan fuerte, que todas las personas del centro comercial nos estaban mirando. Yo simplemente agarre la mano de asura y Salí corriendo. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue al patio de comidas. Me senté en una mesa alejada de todo el mundo, y cuando no divise a liz en el lugar, pude soltar un suspiro que no sabía que tenía guardado.

-¿quieres comer algo?- pregunto asura.

-no, no quiero comer algo. ¿sabes lo que quiero?- pregunte yo.

-quieres que desaparezca de tu vida porque "arruino todo"- dijo, imitando mi voz.

-exacto asura, eres muy inteligente.- dije yo, sonriendo diabólicamente.

-pero no lo voy a hacer. ¿Qué no entiendes que te amo?- dijo el.

-pues sí. Yo también amo a alguien, y no por eso me convierto en una acosadora a mil y lo persigo todo el tiempo. Tienes que aprender a controlarte.- dije yo. Aun me dolía recordar, que soul nunca me amara.

"pero no tanto como antes, ¿será que asura ha ocupado su lugar?" Estúpida cabeza. Siempre en mi contra. ¡SIEMPRE!.

-lo siento. No es mi estilo el ser un caballero y dejarte ser. Tú de verdad no entiendes cuanto te amo.- dijo asura.

Suspire. ¿Qué se le podía hacer?, eran sus sentimientos y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlos.

Me considero una persona abierta a cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Una vez, un chico me dijo que le gustaba, y yo amablemente le dije que gracias pero que no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Días después supe que era una simple apuesta, y que había perdido. No me dolió para nada ya que me lo esperaba. No soy como tsubaki, liz, Patty o Blair. No tengo grandes pechos, curvas por todos lados o algo por el estilo. Era yo, maka albarn. No era pecho plano como antes, pero tampoco tenía grandes pechos. Habían algunas curvas, las justas y necesarias. Se podría decir que los años habían sido amables conmigo, por lo menos más amables con migo que con chrona. Chrona es muy buena persona, y no me malinterpreten, creo que es muy linda, pero no tiene nada de pecho y no sé si será por el vestido o algo, pero no se le veía ni una sola curva. En absoluto. Creo que me salí del tema, por lo que voy a regresar. Creo ser una persona abierta a cualquier tipo de sentimientos hacia mi persona, pero de ahí a corresponderlos es otra cosa. Puede que asura me ame tanto o más de lo que dice, pero no puedo fingir que lo amo también. No puedo dejar que se meta en mi vida. No puedo dejar que me viole. ¿Qué se ha creído? Es un depravado.

-asura, de verdad no puedo seguir con esto. Te daré varias razones si quieres. La primera es que somos enemigos. La segunda es que tengo 15 años y….-

-pero pronto vas a cumplir 16 años. Es 2 semanas.- agrego él.

-bueno, pero como te iba diciendo, yo tengo casi 16 y tú tienes… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunte yo. Nunca le había preguntado nada al respecto.

-no lo sé.- dijo el sonriendo.- pero no sobrepasa los 27.-

-pero aun así es mucha diferencia de edad.-

-continua.- dijo el, sonriendo.

-bien, la tercera es que eres el dios kishin de la locura, y estas creando el caos en masa. Y la cuarta es que no te amo. Entiéndelo de una vez.- dije yo. Espero que esto lo aleje.

-claro. Entonces adiós maka.- dijo él.

-¿enserio?- pregunte sorprendida. Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil.

-no.- dijo sonriendo, a punto de reír. Mi cara quedo en shock ¿acaso estaba molestándome?. Mi cara cambio a una de furia, y me rodeo un instinto asesino. Lo voy a matar. El comenzó a reír pausadamente, y después más y más fuerte. ¿Dónde deje mi libro?.

-maka…-

-e-espera jajajaj.- dijo asura, aun riendo.

-CHOP…- grite yo, y clave la enciclopedia en su cabeza. Él se sacó el libro y me lo paso, después se sobo la cabeza. ¿Sin sangre? Debe ser porque es un super dios demonio kishin o lo que sea. No debo subestimarlo.

-esperaba más de tus maka-chop. En fin, ¿de verdad no quieres comer nada?.- pregunto él.

-sí, quiero comer wafles. También quiero una soda de naranja, una hamburguesa con doble queso, papas fritas grandes, helado de vainilla, helado de manjar y helado de chocolate, fruta y de preferencia que sea fruta tropical.- dije yo.

-aquí no venden fruta.- dijo el, serio.

-pues no es mi problema, ahora ve y consígueme esa comida porque tengo mucha hambre.- dije yo.

-está bien, pero te lo cobrare más tarde.- dijo el con una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando se fue, llame a liz al celular para ver cuánto se iba a tardar.

-¿hola?- respondió liz.

-hola liz, soy yo maka.-

-ah maka ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien, ¿encontraste los zapatos perfectos?-

-estoy en su búsqueda maka. Lleva tiempo encontrar el adecuado.-

-ok, pero liz, tengo que irme.-

-¿Por qué?-

-es que surgió un problema y tengo que ir a solucionarlo ahora mismo.-

-¿Qué clase de problema?-

-de los que llegan cada mes- "qué asco"

-ok ok, no tenías por qué contarlo. Vete, pero recuerda que mañana tenemos una sesión de fotos por mi cumpleaños. Recuerda llevar algo bonito ¿quieres?.-

-como quiera, nos vemos mañana. Chao.-

-¡chao!-

Me fui corriendo a mi casa. Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que asura viniera con la comida.

-c-casi llego… ah estoy cansada.- dije yo, corriendo hacia mi casa. No me había encontrado con asura aun, pero presentía que podía aparecer en cualquier momento. ¿Tenía miedo?, no. Tenía la sensación que tienes cuando vez una película de terror. Suspenso. El suspenso es lo peor que te puede pasar, ya que no sabes lo que puede venir. Es asura de quien estamos hablando, por lo que no hablamos de una persona cuerda. De hecho es todo lo contrario. En fin, tengo que llegar a casa antes que asura, cerrar la puerta con llave, tomar unas píldoras para el sueño y el no hara nada. Según el, quiere violarme despierta ¿no?. Me estoy volviendo paranoica.

"demasiado tarde"

-maka..- e-esa voz. Es asura.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI, ANOREXICO DE MIERDA!- grite yo, al borde del ataque al corazón.

-jajajaja.. ¿Miedo amor?- si hay algo que odio, es la gente que dice lo obvio.

-no ¿enserio? No tenía idea… (Sarcasmo)- dije yo.

-enserio. Estas tiritando.- dijo él.

"imbécil"

-es sarcasmo, asura. Supongo que no conoces muchas cosas ¿no?, digo, estuviste encerrado por más de 800 años, y antes de ser sellado, eras un antisocial.- dije yo.

-pues, supongo que sí. En fin, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?.- pregunto el, acercándose a mí. Yo retrocedía un paso, cada vez que el daba uno.

-es que tenía que ir al baño.- dije yo.

"es la primera escusa que se te ocurrió ¿no?"

mmm… sí.

-hay baño en esa gran tienda comercial.- dijo asura.

-es que no me gusta ese baño.- respondí yo.

-no nací ayer maka, deberías buscar una excusa mejor.-

-es obvio que no naciste ayer asura. Se te nota la cara de viejo verde a kilómetros de distancia.- dije yo, riéndome interiormente.

-cuidado con lo que dices maka. Estoy muy enojado con tigo.- dijo asura, muy serio.

-ya, ok. ¿Qué quieres?- dije yo.

-quiero una disculpa.- dijo él.

-no- dije yo.

-entonces, te hare pagar de otra manera.- dijo asura, mientras una sonrisa pervertida.

-me das asco, asura.- dije yo, mirándolo de mala manera. El me miro de vuelta, pero en sus ojos solo había tristeza.

"¿será que fuiste demasiado lejos?"

No creo. Siempre lo trato mal.

"yo creo que heriste sus sentimientos"

-bien, me tengo que ir, adiós.- dijo asura, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, desapareció de mi vista sin dejarme decirle nada. Creo que cruce la línea.

"¿tú crees?"

Asura POV:

Es como si maka hubiera tomado mi corazón, lo hubiera puesto en el suelo y lo hubiera pisado muchas veces hasta que saliera sangre. Me siento realmente mal con todo esto, digo, se que maka aún no me ama, pero creo que ni siquiera puedo tener su amistad. Ella realmente siente repulsión hacia mí, y no quiere verme cerca de ella.

"no es la primera vez que te trata mal, asura"

Pero es la primera que me trata mal, con tanta sinceridad.

Salí corriendo de ahí. Comencé a volar hacia cualquier lugar con mi corazón hecho trizas. No sé si pueda recuperarme tan fácilmente.

Estaba sentado detrás de un lugar llamado "cine". No sé qué es, pero al parecer, imágenes vivientes aparecen en un gran cuarto oscuro. Eso da miedo. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no note que un gato se posiciono en mis piernas. Era un gato morado con sombrero de bruja.

-tu nunca me trataras mal ¿no gatito?-

De repente, el gato se transformó en una mujer de unos 20 y algo, con cuerpo escultural, pelo color morado, ojos color ámbar y un sombrero de bruja.

-miau, pero si es el kishin, ¿quieres jugar con Blair-chan?- pregunto la peli-morado.

-no gracias.- dije yo, desanimado. Si hubiera sido otra ocasión, hubiera comido su alma. Se nota que es muy poderosa, pero estoy demasiado triste como para intentarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, kishin-chan?-

-no me llames así. Mi nombre es asura.-

-bueno asura-chan, mi nombre es Blair-chan, y soy una gata con fuertes poderes mágicos.- dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo.

-¿qué quieres de mí?- pregunte yo. No quiero ser descortés, pero no estoy de ánimo para lidiar con putitas.

-nada. Blair solo quiere jugar.- dijo ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Desde aquí tenía la vista de sus enormes pechos.

"maka no los tiene así"

-no gracias.- dije yo, desasiendo el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?, te ves muy desanimado, ¿quieres hablar de eso con Blair-chan? Soy muy buena escuchando.- dijo ella. Bien, intentare desahogarme.

-bien, es una chica.-

-todos los problemas son con chicas. Sigue.- dijo ella.

-yo la amo más que a nada en el mundo. Es la primera vez que me enamoro, y siento que si la dejo, moriré. Ella es la que me hace sentir vivo, pero ella me rechaza y me trata mal, y no puedo evitar este sentimiento en mi pecho.-

-¿dolor?-

-exacto, dolor.-

-y ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta chica?.-

-es maka albarn, técnico de guadaña.-

- O.o –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

-¿¡estás hablando de maka-chan!? ¡yo vivo con maka-chan!- grito la peli-morada. ¿¡ella vive con maka!?

-¿enserio?-

-sí, maka-chan, soul-kun y yo vivimos en el departamento. Desde hace ya más de 2 años que vivo con ellos, desde que robaron mi alma, pero como soy un gato y tengo 7 vidas, no pasó nada.- dijo ella, con calma.

-mmm…-

-así que ¿te gusta maka-chan?- pregunto la gata Blair, con una mirada picara.

-no me gusta maka. Yo la amo.- respondí yo.

-entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude? Conozco muy bien a maka-chan, y si me dices el problema, Blair-chan lo arregla.-

-ella me trata mal, muy mal y me hace sentir este dolor en el pecho.-

-pero maka-chan trata mal a todos los hombre. No te lo tomes personal.-

-bueno y ¿Cómo la conquisto?.-

-por lo que yo sé, ah maka-chan le gustan mucho las cosas románticas. Si quieres conquistarla, tienes que ser muy tierno y dejar de acosarla. Ah y, si te trato mal, deberías de ir a verla. Dile que te perdone, se un caballero, y ni se te ocurra violarla.-

-¿Cómo sabes que la acoso?.-

-me imagino que la acosas ¿no?, eres un kishin demonio o lo que sea, y no sabes otra forma de relacionarte.- dijo ella.

-ok, me voy.- dije yo, parándome para ir a casa de maka.

-bien, suerte y ten cuidado con soul, ya que ella lo ama.-

"se me había olvidado esa estúpida arma"

-claro.- dije yo, para salir corriendo en dirección de casa de maka.

Al llegar a la habitación de maka, ella ya estaba durmiendo. No me sorprende ya que ya son las 10 de la noche, y maka siempre es la primera en dormirse, y la primera en despertarse. Evidentemente, no debería estar aquí ahora. Ella está durmiendo tranquilamente, ¿Cómo se me ocurre venir a molestarla en la noche? debí haber venido mañana. Maka está totalmente sumida en un sueño, y no la voy a despertar ¿no?.

-soul…- suspiro maka.

Me acerque más a su cama, y pude ver que seguía durmiendo. Ella dice su nombre entre sueños.

"¿y de que te sorprende? Ella lo ama"

No, pero…

"¿pero qué? No tienes oportunidad alguna. Ella lo…"

-te amo, soul…- suspiro nuevamente maka, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos en el momento correcto. Yo no atine más que para alejarme de ella. Me hace mal, me hace mal. No puedo, ella saca lo mejor de mí, pero también lo peor. Me carcome toda esta ira y celos, pero sobre todo dolor. El dolor de saber que no tengo posibilidad alguna de gustarle a maka. De que ella me ame, o obtener atención de ella. Ese chico, esa estúpida arma interfiere entre ella y yo. De hecho, no interfiere. Maka lo ama desde antes de mi llegada, por lo que el que está interfiriendo soy yo. Siempre he sido yo.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que dos lagrimas rebeldes salían de mis ojos. 2 pequeñas lágrimas que cruzaron toda mi mejilla, y que llegaron a mi barbilla para después caer al vacío, pero no se preocupen porque dos nuevas lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos.

Yo siempre fui un desadaptado. Nunca nadie me entendió, y lo más probable es que nunca nadie lo haga, pero eso no significa que nunca allá llorado. Eh llorado, cuando el miedo me supera. Pero si es la primera vez que lloro por una chica.

"que mal asura. Te has convertido en un marica."

Y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, poco a poco, pero no pare de llorar, hasta que caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Maka POV:

Me desperté en medio de la noche. en la oscuridad, se veía un 01:22 PM. ¿Cuándo me dormí?. Gire mi cabeza, y casi grito de espanto al ver a asura sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama. No podía ver bien, pero su alma desprendía tristeza. ¿Por qué?. De poco a poco los recuerdos se fueron acomodando, y hay entendí todo. Asura me había quitado el collar, ya que según él, no podía creer en una falsa maka, que era su culpa. Después de eso, no recuerdo más, pero lo más probable es que me allá desmayado. Me acerque a asura cuidadosamente, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver un camino de lágrimas, que comenzaba desde su ojo, viajaba por su mejilla, y terminaba en su barbilla. ¿Llorando?. No entiendo. Asura, no es del tipo de los que lloran por cualquier tontería. Eso significa que algo grabe le debió haber pasado.

-maka…- susurro asura, entre sueños.

-¿el… está llorando por mí?- me pregunte a mí misma, en voz alta.

Al verlo en tal estado, y más encima, saber que era por mí, no supe que hacer. Quizás dejarlo solo.

O podrías consolarlo.

Maldita subconsciente… que tiene razón. Me senté en sus piernas, con cuidado para que no se despertara. Después comencé a acariciar su pelo, sacando pequeños suspiros de asura, que aún estaba durmiendo. Después acaricie su cara, con delicadeza para no despertarlo. Falle.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto asura, algo adormilado.

-hmm, es solo que te veo algo triste y pues…- no sabía cómo decírselo. Siempre soy dura con él y ¿de repente le consoló?, nada aquí está en sus cabales.

-¿querías consolarme?- pregunto asura, mirándome seriamente. Yo me limite a asentir, algo sonrojado por su mirada. El rápidamente me abrazo. Yo correspondí el abrazo, y no solo por consolarlo. Algo dentro de mí, me decía que lo abrazara.

¿Quizás amor?

Dejar de tonterías. No es no.

-¿me odias, maka?- me pregunto asura, mientras seguía abrazándome.

-ya te dije que no. De hecho… me caes bien.- dije yo, dejando a asura muy sorprendido.

-pero, yo te e obligado a hacer cosas, como hoy. Te eh acosado sexualmente, casi toda la semana, y ¿te caigo bien?- pregunto él.

-pues, sí.- dije yo, con una sonrisa.

Asura POV:

Sorprendido esta corto a lo que yo estaba. Maka no me odia, y además le caigo bien. ¿¡SABEN LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?. Significa que tengo oportunidad con maka. Ella es realmente increíble. De repente, el sueño se hizo presente, y un bostezo salió de mi boca.

-si quieres, puedes dormir con migo en mi cama, pero no intentes nada extraño.- dijo ella. Claro que no haría nada extraño. Nunca más hare nada que puede molestar a maka. La amo tanto. Conservare la compostura esta noche, para no molestarla.

-claro.- respondí yo.

Nos acostamos en su cama. Yo trate de alejarme lo más que pude, para que no pensara mal de mí, pero ella me acerco hacia ella, y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. De a poco, comencé a cerrar mis ojos. Se sentía tan bien dormir junto a maka, y ella acariciándome. su olor, hacia aún más agradable el momento.

Al final, no fue necesario el collar. Esa bruja me debe su alma….

Perdonen el atraso de mil años. Lo que pasa es que me costó demasiado hacer el capítulo. Tuve un bloque nivel dios, así que tuve que reflexionar y hacer todo tipo de cosas, y aquí estoy. Se preguntaran a donde va esto? Yo igual XD. En fin, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, y por favor dejen un comentario (solo si quieres, obvio). Gracias!


End file.
